Immortals
by XxFire AngelXx
Summary: Jasper finds out that Alice and him were never mates. Bella has never met the cullens she is not even human. Will a chance meeting in the woods change both of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story just came to my mind as i was sitting in my room, also i promise i will try to work on my other stories but i needed to get this one down. Enjoy!**

**Title: Immortals**

**Rate: T (for now, might change to M)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"No, Jasper, please...no!" Screeches Alice as I walk out the front door.

I twirl around in a fast motion, "Why Alice? Why lie to me after all this time?" She lets out a sob trying to touch my arm to make me understand, but I just back away from her not wanting to feel her touch at all. "You lied to me to me all this time telling me that I was you mate."

"Jasper I fell in love with you, I needed you, wanted you." She cries out walking towards me trying to be near me, but no I would not allow it she betrayed me. "The thought of losing you it hurt to much Jazz." She sobs out. I shake my head glaring at her with pure hate.

I had walked in on one of her and Edward's conversations. Edward was telling her how I would sooner or later realize that I was not her mate that I would find my mate soon and how lying wasn't the right way to go.

" You already lost me Alice, you lost me the day you lied to me." I yell at her letting all my anger and pain hit her. She cries out collapsing to the ground yelling and screaming how sorry she was. If she was sorry she wouldn't have lied to me. I see Edward out of the corner of my eye go and try to help her. All of the family stood there not knowing what to do.

"Japer stop this don't you see that you are hurting her?" Edward yells at me.

"She deserves it after all the pain she put me through." I growl at him.

Turning my back on the one person I thought I could trust I run deep into the forest never stopping. I wanted my pain to go away. I hated her why did she do this to me? I ran in random directions not truly picking a true path to stay on just in case Alice looked into the future to find me. I did not want to be found. Not by her, not my the family, not by anyone.

Day turned into night, and night into day again. I did not know for how long I traveled. But I finally stopped looking around to see where I was. But all I saw was green. A vast forest spread out in every direction.

I sat down my back to the tree. I thought about what Alice did, all our times together. Were they even real? They felt real, they seemed real, but were they truly real. Roaring loudly I took a rock throwing it at a tree, and ended up splitting the tree in half. I was angry, betrayed, embarrassed. What about the family, did they know of any of this? If they did then why did they not tell me?

While in my thoughts I felt a flare go up in my throat, I was hungry. Getting up I smell into the air. What I smelt was beyond delicious, …..a human. What would a human be doing all the way out here? I did not care for I was thirsty and since Alice was not here to stop me I think I can convert back to my old ways. I take off running in the direction of the delicious smell.

I was getting closer to the smell when something hit me in my side making me fly into a tree. Growling I get into a crouch ready to kill what ever it was that interrupted me from my hunt.

Facing me was a tiger, a beautiful tiger but still I saw it has something that stopped me from getting what I want. Lunging at it I tackle it to the ground. Its teeth snapped at me as I bit into its fur flesh. I felt the animal use its claws to shove me hard making me to fall back for it to pounce on top of me. Rolling away before it can touch me I feel it sink its teeth into my leg.

I hiss in pain. How could a tiger possibly do this? I could not stop and ponder this question for the large majestic beast made to pounce on me again. But I would not let it do so easily. Running at it with all my vampire speed I slammed into the tiger bringing it down and putting it into a restraining hold.

Just as I was about to end this beasts life the air around the tiger started to shimmer and in the blink of an eye and girl appeared beneath me. No not a girl a women. A beautiful women. Dark brown hair that cascaded around her shoulders. Brown smoldering eyes that could see deep into your souls. Pouty lips the color of a rosy pink looking ready to kiss. She had curves that Rosalie would kill for, her skin a deep golden tan. But what she was wearing confused me she wore brown leather pants that only went to a little of her thigh and a shirt that was also made out of leather that only went to the bottom of her breasts.

She looked as if she was a warrior goddess.

She was looking up at me with a kind expression like what I did to her was no big deal. I get up off of her slowly staring at her the whole time entranced by her beauty. She jumped up, gracefully landing on the balls of her feet. She smiles at me.

"Hello." She says with a accent I have never heard. But that was not the thing that drew me in it was her voice. It was almost mesmerizing. I look at her thoughtfully who was this beautiful women?

"Who are you?" I manage to get out. She drained my mind of words because of her beauty.

"I am Bella, and you are Jasper." She says with confidence in her voice. I froze at her calling me by my name. How did she know me? Who was she?

"How do you know who I am?" I ask tensely to her.

"I know many things Jasper." She says to me. Great another future teller. This is not what I needed.

Before I can say anything she says, "Come with me." Making a come hither motion with her hand.

Mesmerized by her I follow her deeper into the forest. For awhile we did not talk but the silence was killing me. "You know you interrupted my hunt?" I say to her.

She shakes her head and looks back at me, "Japer you were hunting under anger, afterwards, once you killed that human you would have been very depressed." She says with kindness etched into her voice.

I look at her for a second then ask, "What are you?"

Then all of a sudden I heard something like ringing bells, I look around for the source of where the noise was coming from but then realize that Bella was laughing. It was the most beautiful thing I believe I have ever heard.

"I shall tell you all in do time Jasper." She says.

We walked for a while not breaking the silence that we had created. I was walking slightly behind Bella letter her guide me to where ever she was taking me. She walked with such grace that no human could possibly have.

"We are close, just through the opening of the trees." She says to me. I try to look through the opening of the trees but saw nothing.

It wasn't till we got past the opening when I saw something. In front of me was two white marble pillars with two guards standing in front of them. When Bella got close they saw her and bowed quickly. She inclined her head and we proceeded through the pillars.

When I saw what was beyond the pillars I stopped dead in my tracks with my eyes wide. Bella realizing I stopped looked back at me with a smile.

"Jasper, welcome to Iona." She says making a wide gesture with her hand towards the grand city.

The city was beyond imaginable, almost every building was built with beautiful white marble. A river running through the center of the city, separating the city in two. Standing near the village I saw a large building tower over the smaller buildings. This place was beyond comprehendible.

While gaping at the extravagant place I did not see the young children come up to me and start hugging my legs.

"_Moria_!" They giggle at me trying to pull me along.

I look up to Bella not understanding what they want.

"They want to play." She says, then looking at the children she says, " _Linay nima, tomiro_."

The children nod there heads to her and run along to find someone else to play.

"What language were you speaking? I have never heard of such thing." I say to her.

She smiles at me, "It is the language of nature, Naria." She answers.

We walk around the village to a path that leads us to another grand building but this one was the largest of them all. It towered over the trees and vines with flowers wrapped themselves around the structure giving it a nature look.

"Palace of Isso, my home." She says to me then grabs my hand dragging me through the entrance. Standing in the middle of the large room was a tall man who had a white beard that matched his hair and bright blue eyes, the air around him felt as if he had much power. Then there was the women who stood next to the man she had long brown hair and brown eyes, her smile shone bright. Bella was a spitting image of this women.

"Papi, Muma, this is Jasper." She says the man and women. So these were Bella's parents... I could see the resemblance.

"Jasper these are my parents King Charles and Queen Renee." She says. If they were King and Queen then that would make Bella a princess. My eyes widen with this knowledge.

I bow my head in respect to them.

"You do not need to bow to me Jasper and please call me Charlie." Says the King. The Queen walks up to me and wraps her arms around me giving me a small hug.

"And you can call me Renee." Letting me go she turns to her daughter and pulls her into a tight hug. "My dear show Jasper to his room for him to rest then I shall send up a maid with a cup of animal blood." She says to Bella.

Bella smiles at me, "Come along Jasper."

We walk through all the halls until she stops in front of a door. "This is your room I shall leave you to get aquatinted with it." As she walks away she stops and turns back to me,

"Also tomorrow I shall answer all your questions, goodnight Jasper." Then she left.

Walking into the room I noticed it was just like the rest of the castle. The walls were made of white marble but somehow there was a green swirl design etched into the walls. The bed had dark wood posts and the bed had white bedding. But what really caught my eyes was the large patio and all that separated the night from the room was the green sheer curtains that tied together where the met.

Walking over to the bed I plop down with a large sigh and put my arm over my eyes and let my thoughts drift to what has happened in the past few day's and I felt my body relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Plz review, **

**xx Angel xx**

**Clothes that Bella wore is on my profile.  
>Also i made up the language she spoke i needed this story to have its own touch to it. Have any questions just message me or review. <strong>

**Vocabulary**

**Moria: **play  
><strong>Linay nima tomiro: <strong>run along, tomorrow  
><strong>Naria: <strong>Nature


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter of Immortals.**

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight stuff of any kind so yep**

**Title: Immortals**

**Rated: T...(M maybe later depends on the story:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

I woke the next morning to birds chirping their morning song. Stretching I jump up happily and run around changing out of my night gown and into a beautiful metal golden top which technically if a human saw they would consider it a bra and a white skirt with a golden metal belt around it.

I put on my small gold leaf crown and bounded out of the room.

Walking down the halls of the grand palace all the maids were bustling around cleaning rooms, and cooking. I stop at Jasper's door and knock lightly.

The door swings open and Jasper is standing there smiling this large smile.

"Good morning Bella." He says.

" _Benva tina _Jasper, it is a good morning indeed." I say to him with a large smile on my face.

He chuckles and moves out of the way to let me in.

"I hope you rested well." I say looking at him. He was beautiful my dreams had nothing compared to him truly here with me.

"As well as a vampire can rest." He says with a smooth voice.

"And your room, do you like it? If not I can have it changed." I ask.

He shakes his head, "No it is perfect thank you."

"Alright we are to meet my papi and mumi for breakfast and you are to join us." I say and then go into the closet that held clothing in his size. I grab a pair of brown trousers and a white camisole.

I give to him to put on and point to the bathroom and he got the point.

About one minute later he came out looking very nice.

"I am ready." He says. I nod my approval and then lead him down to the dining hall where my mother and father were already sitting.

"My dears please come sit." My mother says.

I proceed to sit by my mother and Jasper walks to sit across from me next to my father who was at the head of the table.

Servers walked out serving us our breakfast and set a large cup in front of Jasper. I assumed it to be blood.

"So Jasper is Bella showing you our magnificent city." Asked my father in his booming voice.

"Yes she is sir." Jasper answers kindly.

"Good, good you will find our city to be quite extraordinary." Father says.

Jasper laughs, "I already do." Father nods his head at the compliment of the city.

"Tell me what of the city you live in, our kind rarely leaves beyond these woods." Asks my father.

"Well the buildings are not built from marble, instead of traveling by horse humans travel by cars, buses, trains." Starts Jasper.

"Bah! Cars and buses these are the things that are killing the air." Growls father.

"Charles please let the young man finish." Mother scolds.

Jasper smiles and continues, "Yes I do agree sir I came from a time where you travel by horse and I preferred it that way, humans they have changed also a great deal they are greedy, and selfish, never caring about many but themselves."

My father nods his head in agreement. He has been to the human world and did not like one bit of it. He said that no one had any rule over them and so they thought they could do what they wanted. I had to agree with father because the time also came for me to see the outside world and it was a frightening place.

After breakfast I stand, "Jasper are you ready for your tour?"

"Yes I am, thank you for the breakfast." He says to my parents and then we head out.

Walking back onto the path we ended up back at the city.

"So, what do you want to know?" I ask.

"What are you?" He asks me.

I smile, "We are what people call Immortals, we were the first being to ever walk the planet. Immortals can shift into any animal they want as you saw yesterday, we have this deep connection with nature that no human, vampire, or werewolf could ever have. Like vampires we are graceful, beautiful, fast, strong, has a strong smell and hearing. But unlike vampires we can bare children which is the most sacred thing to us."

He nods his head pondering what I said.

"So then how did you get here?" He asks after thinking.

I think before I answer the question for it was a difficult one. By the time I was ready to answer we had entered the town.

"Well its hard to explain but our Goddess Tatina, the ancient of all ancients, brought us here. I do not know how we ended up here but we did." I answer.

"So you believe in a greater power?"

"Hmm…the Goddess Tatina has done great things for my people and yes I believe in a greater power."

He nods his head and we keep walking on. I show him around bringing him through the village to the center to show him the market then beyond the village to the Great Hall that looms over the village.

"What is held there?" He asks nodding to the Great Hall.

"Meetings, decisions that are needed to be made."

Then I bring him past the Great Hall to a small path that leads to the Inya.

"This is the Inya, or healing center." I say.

"It is beautiful the whole city is beautiful." He compliments.

I giggle, "Oh you have not seen beautiful yet, come." I grab his hand and drag him back through the town to the Iveri River that runs through it and cross the bridge over to the other side.

We walk for a moment but then I feel myself get pulled to a halt. Looking back I see Jasper gaping.

"What is this place?" He asks in wonder.

In front of us stood the tallest buildings besides the palace. Made of the white marble but it had this feeling of power coming off of it and the feeling of knowledge.

"It is the Ancient Library, it is the oldest library ever, you can find books about almost anything, and this library holds books of every history of humans, vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters." I say with a smile.

"All of history, so you know when the Volturi came into power even?" He asks.

"Yes even them, though we do not like to involve ourselves with the Volturi, but we know all about their history, who they changed, who is on there guard, we know it all."

"So how was this city built?"

"Well you have to know when my people came here many centuries ago they had nothing, so when that first winter came they struggled, many fell ill and could not get better so when all was thought loss a young boy went away from his family into the woods and came across a tree but the strange thing is that this tree was baring fruit so when he saw this he ran back to tell his parents. The village shocked followed the boy to the tree that bore fruit and they cried out for joy." I take a breath before continuing.

"That tree is now sacred to us, for it brought my people to do great things. They knew they were going to settle at this spot. They wanted the village to be the most beautiful of any place anyone would come across from so they went out to look for the most beautiful thing to build with and in a cave not far from here they stone the white stone that shone. That was how our city came to be." I say.

"Thank you for telling me….can I see the tree." He says.

I smile and once again grab his hand to guide him through the village again and bring him to the far end of the village. Walking through the wrap of trees we ended up in a meadow and in the center of the meadow was the sacred tree of my people.

"It's beautiful."

I smile and look up at him but what I saw was confusion.

"What is wrong Jasper?" I ask worriedly.

He looks down at me then removes his hand from mine bringing it up to cradle the side of my face. I sigh at the contact.

"Why did you bring me here Bella?" He looks down at me and rubs his thumb across my jaw.

I bring up my hands to hold his face. "Because you belong here Jasper, you belong here with me, _mia lialey_."

He brings down his head and rests his forehead to mine.

"My Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**I love this chapter... Plz review**

**xx Angel xx**

**Clothing on my Profile**

**Translate**

**Benva tina: Good Morning  
>Mia Lialey: My love <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of Immortals**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight in any way, shape, or form :D**

**Rate: T (for now)**

**Title: Immortals**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Running my fingers through Bella's hair I think. I think about if the Cullen family is looking for me, do they even care? No I believe they did not after all they have been lying to me. I also thought about how Bella knew I was coming.

"Jasper, is everything alright?" Bella asks looking up at me, her head resting on my chest. It has been a week since I have come to this wonderful city, since I have found my Bella.

"I am just thinking." I say in reply.

We were sitting at the edge of Lake Aina watching birds chase each other and listening to the sound of falling water from the water fall.

"About what?" She says confused.

I rest my forehead on top of Bella's head, "Bella how did you know I was coming?"

Bella then sits up from where we were laying and turns to me with a big smile on her face.

" Well, there are some Immortals here with more gifts, some can see aura's, some can predict the future, or some like me know things beyond many people's comprehension." She says.

I nod my head and tell her to continue on.

"I knew that if I went into that forest that day not to long ago I would find my mate, the one who I was destined to be with for eternity."

I sat there shocked, I was Bella's mate, I knew I was something to her but her mate. Could I take another mate after what Alice did to me?

Yes, because Bella was different, she was truly my everything.

"So when I saw you I knew that you were mine Jasper, I knew it since the beginning." She says sounding worried. What did she have to be worried for.

I grab her face in my hands bringing her lips to mine into a passionate kiss. I breathed in her scent.

"My mate, my Bella." I say to her smiling. She giggles and pulls me into another kiss.

After awhile we start walking back to the village.

"You know I have a brother named Peter and he has a gift like yours he knows things." I say to Bella.

"Where does this brother of yours live?" She wonders.

"I do not know for sure I have not seen him in a very long time." I say.

She is quiet for a moment, "Do you miss him?"

I ponder her question before answering, "Yes I do very much, last I saw him was when we escaped the newborn wars."

She looks at me with wide eyes, "You were in the newborn wars, I have read about them they sounded quite frightening."

I smile a small smile. The newborn wars were a frightening thing, they were vicious and horrible.

"Yes I was in the newborn wars, one day Bella I shall tell you my story." I say to her linking our fingers together.

We walk through the village stopping at shops along the way. I would ask questions about some of the shops and she would answer.

She stopped in front of one shop and was talking to a elderly women in their language. I tried to follow along but to no prevail.

After we departed from the elderly women we walked down to the market place where many of the Immortals bustled around. Many that saw Bella lightly bowed and she bowed back.

"Bella."

She looks at me smiling, "Yes?"

"Can you teach me your language?" I ask

All of a sudden I feel a body make contact with mine, "You really want to learn the language of my people?" She asks looking up at me hopefully.

Did she thing I did not want that.

"Of course I do, my Bella, you are my mate I want to learn everything about your people." I say to her leaning down to give her a light kiss.

We hear a lot of awe's from the people around us and Bella blushes.

We head back to the palace and head to the dining hall. Instead of sitting across from Bella I sit right next to her still holding her hand. Her parents were smiling brightly at us.

"So you two are finally together?" asks Charlie with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Yes papi." answers Bella smiling.

"So, when is the Bonding?" asks Renee

"Muma!" Cries Bella

I was confused, "What is a Bonding?"

Both of her parents whip their heads to me.

"You know not of what a Bonding is, did you not explain it to him, Bella." Says Charlie.

Bella bites her bottom lip, " The Bonding is when two mates bind their souls together for the rest of eternity, it is what humans call a wedding but more permanent and special."

I nod my head but I was still confused, "How is the Bonding done?"

Bella played with her food moving it around with the fork, "Well there is a alter in front of the sacred tree and then there is a Shaman and he binds our hands together with a light. Then we say the vows and then we are bound to each other forever nothing can break it."

"I think it should be soon." Says Renee.

Bella shakes her head, "No Muma it can't."

That hurt did Bella not want to be bound to, did she decide she did not want me as a mate.

"Excuse Me." I say then get up and leave the dining hall. I only get half way down the hall when I hear Bella yelling my name.

"Jasper, please wait." Bella's voice was pleading.

I stop and turn to her, "What is it?"

She looked hurt at what I said, "Jasper I am so sorry I did not know that you wished to have the Bonding early but we can't."

"And why not, is it so bad to be Bonded with me, to be my mate for eternity." I ask her.

She wraps her arms around me, "No Jasper that is not the reason I do not wish to be Bonded right now. I want to be with you for eternity." She says.

"Then what is it Bella? Make me understand." I tell her.

She looks up at me with those big brown eyes, "Because something is coming Jasper, I do not know what but something is and I want to wait for it to be over before we come together as mates."

Something is coming? I look down at Bella worried will this something hurt my mate.

"Ok we will wait but right after this something happens we shall be Bonded." I say to her.

I lean down and give her a passionate kiss and Bella leans up wraps her arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

**Bella's POV**

I ran through the paths making my way towards the entrance gates where I would meet up with Mikiya. My mind kept drifting back to Jasper and my conversation from earlier today. I wanted to be Bonded to him but I could not, at least right now.

I told Jasper something was going to happen but I did not know what it was. All I knew that it was big.

The moon cast my shadow as a ran through the forest. When I reached the gate Mikiya was waiting there.

"Mia Iara." Mikiya says bowing his head slightly.

"I have a job for you Mikiya." I say to him.

He smiles, "And what job can I do for you?"

"I need you to find some, his name is Peter Whitlock he will have a mate named Charlotte and I believe they might be somewhere down in a state the humans call Texas."

"As you wish and when do you need them by."

I think for a moment and then say, "By the Sacred Festival that should be enough time."

He nods and bids me a good bye heading off into the trees. I turn and walk back to the palace I think Jasper will be happy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Plz Review!**

**xx Angel xx**

**Translate:**

**Mia Iara: My Lady **


End file.
